The Mad Hatters Kitten
by fallenshivers
Summary: This would be taking place shortly after the last episode. BUT, Cheshire doesn't get killed by Xerxes or cut up into bits. ...Instead he lives but is forced to give Xerxes his bell.     Pairing is Xerxes Break and Cheshire :'D
1. The Mad Hatters Kitten

Disclaimer: I do not own the people from this they are from Pandora Hearts. An there is yaoi in this story.

Notes: Xerxes Break and Cheshire are from Pandora Hearts. If you don't know it then you don't matter. So suck my balls. If you are familiar with Pandora Hearts then I'll explain some things to you. This would be taking place shortly after the last episode. BUT, Cheshire doesn't get killed by Xerxes or cut up into bits. ...Instead he lives but is forced to give Xerxes his bell. (Which Xerxes still destroys in exchange for Sharon's health.) Xerxes just takes pity/sympathy on Cheshire and lets him live. How sweet of him, right? Right. So... Cheshire has decided to stay by Alice's side (as opposed to the WIll of the Abyss Alice) instead of his crumbled dimension from which he came. Alice, however, never pays Cheshire any mind and neglects him. So, they're still on the hunt for the truth, even though they may not find it since the bell was destroyed. But Alice and Oz still search for Alice's memories. Xerxes, Sharon and what's his face help. What's his name... Gil.

It wasn't the pure white hair, or the single crimson eye that snagged his attention- no, he was familiar to the man's strange, yet alluring features. It was those words. Maybe he had heard them incorrectly, "Wh-what did you say?" the black haired neko asked.

"You heard right, Cheshire," the white haired man responded, an amused grin stretching onto his lips. The look in his eye Cheshire knew all too well. That damned, patronizing stare, like he knew all there was to know. What pissed Cheshire off more, was that he did know all there was to know.

"What is it with you?" Cheshire snapped, "Do you get off on making others feel uncomfortable?"

"What if I do?" Break asked, grinning.

Cheshire was at a loss for words. A blush tinted his nose and cheeks and he had to force his eyes away from the man that stood before him. Pretentious prick, he thought to himself as he studied the mahogany floor boards.

Break absentmindedly rummaged through a small sweets tin, eying the blushing chain that stood before him. Nothing pleased him more than to see Cheshire at his mercy. Even if in such a way as this. Xerxes slowly unwrapped the piece of candy, smiling as Cheshire's ears twitched, knowing that the noise annoyed him.

"You've frightened the cat!" Emily squealed, giggling.

A dark look dawned in Xerxes' eye as he sucked on the bit of sweetness in his mouth. His grin turned devious paired with the dangerous look in his eye. "It appears I have," he said slowly, his voice taunting, "Maybe it would do some good to help soothe the poor thing, hmm?"

Cheshire quickly threw his gaze back onto the white haired demon, the disbelief apparent on his face. Emily cackled, which only added to Cheshire's discomfort. The cat-eared boy began to back away as Break advanced on him. It wasn't long before Cheshire's back was to the wall.

Xerxes' grin was no longer some thing that stretched across his face. It had shrunk into a sly, knowing smirk. He left Cheshire captivated under his gaze and therefore deemed him unable to look for an escape- the cat boy's gaze locked on his. He was absolutely and indefinitely terror stricken.

As Xerxes extended his hand, Cheshire flinched, expecting some thing more than what he received- a simple stroke under his chin, Xerxes fingernails ever so lightly grazing against Cheshire's soft skin. Break held his two fingertips in place when it was under the tip of Cheshire's chin, he slightly tilted the chain's head back, exposing more of his neck as he did.

Cheshire swallowed hard, his eye forced to meet the gaze of Xerxes'. "I'll ask once more," Xerxes softly murmured, "Accept me as your master." Cheshire couldn't help but be mesmerized by the unwavering gaze that Break cast upon him. And the voice, some thing he had never heard from Xerxes' lips- tender, yet authoritative and firm.

"No!" Cheshire refused without a thought, "I belong to Alice." Cheshire saw no reason to abandon his master for another, especially if Break was the master in question. Alice had always been his master and he had never even entertained the thought of finding a new master.

"Then give me back what is rightfully mine," the white haired demon commanded, his voice firm and slightly louder than normal. He held his hand out expectantly, even though he knew the chain would never remove the object from himself and place it in his palm.

"Wha...? No, i-it's mine!" Cheshire exclaimed. Xerxes suddenly slammed the cat-eared boy against the wall. Xerxes rarely acted so forcefully, only when he really wanted some thing. Panic flashed in Cheshire's eye. Why is he acting like this? What use would he have for me? the thoughts raced through Cheshire's head.

"Surrender it to me or I will be forced to take it from you," Xerxes growled, causing Cheshire's ears to flatten against his head. "I'm giving you your options, now choose before I tire of this," he warned the frightened boy.

"You can't do that!" Cheshire cried out, struggling against Break's secure grip. Break slammed Cheshire against the wall again for good measure, but this time pushed his body against Cheshire's pinning him between himself and the wall. Xerxes reached up, his fingertips placing themselves around Cheshire's eye socket.

Cheshire hissed, scratching Break across the cheek with his claws. A vicious smile spread across the white haired man's face. "Looks like this kitten needs to be tamed!" Emily screeched, laughing at the same time.

"So it would appear," Xerxes agreed, he stepped back, the cruelest smile ever seen upon his lips. He wiped at his now blood stained cheek with the back of his hand. His eye was covered by his hair, hiding the dark sinister look in them.

A thick, black funnel appeared behind Break, the grin on his face only growing crueler as it swallowed him whole. The thick chain with the single skull link appeared next. Break's empty eye socket glowed red behind his hair as the plum purple roses appeared, then the playing cards and feathers- all decorating a large, velvet black top hat. Paired with the hat was a cape, the thick chain stretching out across the neck of the cape. And then the large eye began to flicker open, directly above Break.

Cheshire's eyes widened and he tried to back as far away as possible. He scuttled into the corner, trying to sink as far back into it as he could. He had seen the Mad Hatter before, but it was a terrifying experience. Pure fear painted Cheshire's facial features and he slowly sank down to the floor. "So do we have ourselves a deal or not?" Break calmly asked, though the cruel tone laced his voice.

"W-why?" Cheshire stuttered, mentally cursing himself for the weakness. Why would Break want to be Cheshire's master? What could possibly come from that? The two detested each other, they would never get along so... why? This couldn't possibly all be for his eye, could it? He had been fine without it so far, why so suddenly?

A strange spark flashed in Xerxes' eye at the neko's question. "Because you're not happy serving Alice," he blatantly stated, his voice still cold, "She doesn't even acknowledge your existence." Cheshire then recalled words Xerxes had told him before: One thing you should know... I simply hate irresponsible words like, "I did it all for someone else!" Xerxes continued, "I won't ask again."

Cheshire looked away from the demon, his frame shaking from the fright Xerxes had given him. "Fine," he stubbornly spat, "I... I accept."

The smile returned to Break's lips, "Accept what?" Xerxes antagonized him.

Cheshire's eyebrows furrowed at the fact that Xerxes was making him do this. "I accept..." he paused, looking away from Break, "I accept you as my master." Break's smile grew bigger.

"The cat should be collared," Emily taunted the broken-willed Cheshire. Cheshire glared at the doll, his eyes practically throwing daggers.

"Why are you doing this, though?" Cheshire asked, refusing to look up at Break. He couldn't comprehend why his rival would want to own him. Maybe to make his life a living Hell... He pouted at the prospect of that.

"Like I said," Xerxes said, "You're not happy. You do every thing for Alice, why not do some thing for yourself once in awhile?"

"How the Hell does this-" Cheshire was interrupted. Break had reached out and caressed the cat-eared boy's neck with his fingertips. A blush automatically fell upon his facial features. He was silenced by the tender touch and astounded by his own strange feelings in response to it.

"A collar would be fitting," Break mumbled, "Perhaps a bell would suit you well?" Cheshire met Break's gaze, the blush still clearly evident on his features. He was slightly befuddled with Break's tone of voice.

Still though, he wasn't finished with his rebelling. He'd be damned if Break got away with this too easily. He looked away, "I will play no part in picking out these trinkets," he quietly growled.

"Still needs to be tamed!" Emily giggled.

"Mmm," Break murmured, nodding his head in agreement, "All in due time," he quietly said, "After all, we don't want to frighten him off. He always has been known to be a fraidy cat." Cheshire shot the white haired man a glare. "Oh, there, there, kitten," Break said, his amused expression upon his face. "Let's be on our way then, shall we? After all, I have much to teach you seeing as Alice neglected her duties as your master," Break said, turning and exiting the room. Cheshire sighed and followed, hanging his head as he did. 


	2. The Cats Out of the Bag

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from Pandora Hearts, If I did I would not have ended it the way it was ended in the anime :[

Slight yaoi.

Xerxes Break an Cheshire

Note: This scene does not follow directly after Scene I. This is a few days after Scene I.

Alice nearly dropped the chicken leg out of her grasp when Break's words had registered, "What? What do you mean he's yours?" she questioned, rage building in her voice. Her eyes burrowed into Break. Cheshire wouldn't have been all too surprised if the glare actually burned holes through the man's body. Cheshire stood slightly behind and to the side of Break.

His head hung, so he wouldn't have to be scrutinized by Alice's harsh scowl. The normally perky ears flattened against his head, the eccentric tail drooped, trailing behind him on the ground. "The rabbit seems to have difficultly understanding, Cheshire, maybe you could clear things up for her?" Break murmured to Cheshire, as he dug through his pocket, then pulled out a piece of candy.

A bright blush came over Cheshire's face. He couldn't possibly say some thing like that to Alice. He couldn't make the girl that he had been trying to protect his whole life mad. Cheshire remained silent, looking down at his feet. "Go ahead, Cheshire," Xerxes encouraged the cat-eared boy, "Don't be shy." Cheshire shook his head no, though.

Alice laughed at the display of disobedience. "A pet's loyalty is a direct reflection of how devoted the pet is to his master. Let's see how devoted Cheshire is..." Alice grinned, staring at Break as if challenging him. "Cheshire," she cooed, "Come to Alice." Cheshire's head snapped up and he made a step forward. A grin spread on Alice's face. She didn't need to say any thing more. Cheshire would always be Alice's pet.

Cheshire froze in place, seeing Alice's grin. "No," he quietly objected to Alice's request, returning to Break's side, "Break is now my master." Alice's jaw dropped in utter shock. A small, pleased smile played on Break's lips. Break offered Alice a piece of candy, his smirk still on his lips. Alice slapped Break's hand away, refusing the candy. Xerxes shrugged, then unwrapped the candy, popping the small delicacy into his mouth.

"I don't want him any way," Alice muttered, trying to look as though she could care less about the situation. "He's worthless to me, so you can have him. I don't need him now that I have Oz," she said. Cheshire's eyes returned to his feet, his ears flattened against his head at hearing the words. The words hurt him, but he didn't want Alice to see that.

Break smiled, "Very well," he said. "Come, Cheshire," he called Cheshire, beginning to walk off. Cheshire remained frozen in place for a second, before reluctantly following Xerxes. As soon as the two were out of sight, Xerxes turned and shoved Cheshire against the wall, causing a small yelp from the black haired boy. "I am your master," he gruffly said to him, "And I'm going to make you remember that."

Cheshire looked away from Break as he spoke, he wasn't used to being pinned up against walls, especially not by Break. His ears twitched at hearing his words. Make me remember? he thought to himself. He was going to be... punished? Cheshire winced at the thought.

Xerxes grinned, leaning in close, his face merely inches apart from the cat-eared boy's. It wasn't until now that he had realized that Emily wasn't upon Break's shoulder. "We're going to have to take certain measurements," Xerxes slowly said, "To ensure that you won't wander off from me." Cheshire didn't speak, but instead tried to escape the locked stare.

Xerxes grabbed a hold of Cheshire's ear and led him out of the mansion. Cheshire struggled as he was practically dragged away. The more he struggled though, the firmer Xerxes' grip grew on the ear. Cheshire soon was whimpering in pain and began to give up his struggle. Xerxes loosened his grip, then, eventually grabbed the boy by the wrist instead.

Break shoved the disoriented Cheshire into a carriage, and directed the driver to the Rainsworth estate. The carriage set off, the two now sitting directly across from each other. Xerxes seemed much more relaxed once in the carriage and after a few minutes of watching the countryside pass by, Cheshire too calmed. Cheshire's looked from the small window, then to Break. He was staring at him. Had he been staring this whole time? Cheshire cast his gaze down, to Xerxes' feet.

Even though he had only rest his sight upon Break for a moment, he didn't miss the small smile that played on his lips. What was that about? "What are you feeling?" Xerxes asked, causing Cheshire to jump a bit at the sudden voice. They had been silent the whole time. Cheshire looked up and into the crimson eye. Xerxes seemed to be studying him rather intently. He couldn't quite label the expression on Break's face. Cheshire shrugged. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, besides, even if he did, why did it matter?

"Do you know what's wrong with you, cat?" Break asked, looking into Cheshire's eye. Cheshire looked away, but shook his head no. As far as Cheshire was concerned, nothing was wrong with him. He quickly glanced back at Break though- the look on his face made Cheshire doubt himself. Maybe there was some thing wrong... But what? The smile no longer played on his lips.

"You're close-minded," Xerxes explained, "You only know of pain and sorrow. You don't know what happiness is. Joy. Pleasure..." Cheshire studied Xerxes' face. He tried to recall moments of happiness or joy, or pleasure even. He thought for a long time, unable to bring into account such a time in his life. Never had he thought about it, but Break was correct. Cheshire had no idea what it was to be happy.

"I have lived this long without such frivolous things," Cheshire quietly said, his voice a bored and indifferent tone. Xerxes gave a small chuckle at Cheshire's words. Cheshire furrowed his brows, feeling as if the white-haired man was mocking him. He didn't understand what was so funny. He looked away, and back out the window watching the countryside again.

"I figured you'd say such a thing," Xerxes said, the small smile returning to his lips, "But to live without feeling such emotions... Is to not live at all." Cheshire sighed, wondering if he was about to be lectured about the finer things in life. Cheshire had never cared to be happy. He only wanted to protect Alice- to keep all her pain from finding her, even if that meant to make it his own.

Break studied Cheshire, his face again serious when the neko sighed. Xerxes moved, so that he sat beside Cheshire. "So you may have gone without such things thus far..." Xerxes quietly murmured, leaning in a bit, watching the side of Cheshire's face, "But you belong to a new master now, and you'll find that I am very much unlike Alice. I shall take it upon myself to teach you these things that Alice did not..."

"You're so sure of yourself," Cheshire said, his tone still bored and indifferent. A grin cracked upon Break's face. Cheshire kept his gaze upon the window, not wanting to look at the man beside him. He wasn't given much of a choice though, when Xerxes took hold of Cheshire's chin, pulling his face back towards him.

"You should never doubt your master," Xerxes softly scolded Cheshire. Cheshire was forced to look into the half-lidded crimson eye. The look Break was giving him was so different than any thing he had ever seen before. He didn't understand it, but some how, it made him feel some strange urge that he'd never experienced before. He looked away from Xerxes, beginning to grow uncomfortable.

Xerxes smiled cruelly, then traced an invisible line down the neko's neck. Break's touch was very light- as if a butterfly's wing had ever so slightly grazed his neck. Cheshire shivered and quickly pulled away from Xerxes, unable to comprehend this growing urge within himself. He rubbed at his neck with his paw, as if to erase the action that Break had just made. "So sensitive," Xerxes noted in almost a whisper. Cheshire didn't know what Break meant by that, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Finally, the carriage came to a halt. Quickly, Cheshire scrambled out of the carriage, not wanting to be stuck in the small space with Break for another minute. He deeply inhaled, thankful for the fresh air. Break appeared moments after him, chuckling at Cheshire's reaction. Cheshire faced the Rainsworth mansion, Break behind him. He flinched when he felt a hand on his head and froze when he felt Break's hand tousle his hair.

He looked back over his shoulder at Break, seeing a smile on his lips. "Lady Sharon will be pleased to meet you in person," Xerxes mumbled. Cheshire looked away from the warm smile on Break's lips. Break closed the carriage door behind him, then passed Cheshire, leading the way into the mansion. Once inside, Cheshire looked around curiously. All these mansions were the same- so abnormal to him. After all, he had lived his entire life, up until this point, in a strange and twisted dimension.

Cheshire was oblivious to the fact that Xerxes was watching him as he looked around. "Break," a chipper, youthful voice made Cheshire's ears twitch. He looked to a young lady. This must be the Sharon Break was speaking of. She beamed brightly at the two, Cheshire looked to Break, noticing that his expression had softened. He didn't understand.

"Good day, Lady," Break smiled. He gestured towards Cheshire, "This is Cheshire," he introduced the cat-eared boy to Sharon, "You will be getting to know him quite well." Cheshire wondered why Break didn't refer to him as "his servant." Or some thing of the sort. He watched as Break grabbed a fork from the table which Sharon sat at, then impale a small cake. He brought the cake to his lips, and, as if it were magic, made the whole thing disappear in one bite. He turned more towards Cheshire, giving a strange smile, his eye again half-lidded. He had swallowed the cake and now spoke again, "And this is Lady Sharon," he introduced her.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mr. Cheshire," she politely curtsied to Cheshire. Cheshire blushed, then hid behind Break a bit, looking at her from behind him, much like a child. She giggled at this, bringing her hand to her lips as the high-pitched note rang in the air. Cheshire's tail swayed rhythmically. Break chuckled softly, looking slightly behind him at the fraidy cat.

"If you would excuse us, Lady," Xerxes politely smiled, "We have business to sort out," he said, excusing themselves from her. Break led Cheshire to a room, closing the door behind him. A cruel smile returned to his lips as he looked upon Cheshire. He went to a dresser and pulled a box from off the top, then turned to Cheshire, presenting the box. Cheshire looked at Xerxes strangely, then took the box from him. He opened it, a glint catching his eye. It was a ribbon with a large, golden bell attached to it. He looked up to Xerxes, his eyes questioning.

Xerxes chuckled, then pulled the box from Cheshire's grasp. He carefully removed the ribbon with the attached bell, then brought it up to Cheshire's neck. He fastened in place, then took a step back, smiling. "Consider it your collar," he said, a strange look in his eye again. Cheshire gently touched it with his paw- a foreign feeling came over him. Break hadn't collared him with any thing- it was a bell, which held special meaning to him. A replacement for the old bell, and, maybe a replacement for the old truth.

"What are you feeling?" Xerxes asked Cheshire. Cheshire looked up to Break, the emotion was evident in his crimson eye- Cheshire had been touched by the notion. He just didn't understand and wasn't sure how to express it. Xerxes softly smiled, then ruffled his hair. An evil grin replaced his sweet smile though, he pulled a leash out from his coat pocket. Cheshire looked to Break like he was mad, then quickly moved away from him when Break made a move to leash the Chain.

Xerxes chuckled, catching him by the collar of his neck, then pulled him back, leashing him. "If you're a good kitten and stay by my side, then I won't have to keep you on a leash, understand?" Xerxes softly cooed. Cheshire struggled with the leash and so Break yanked on it, pulling Cheshire forward. Cheshire stumbled, tripped and fell into Break, who, caught him by his wrists. Break yanked him by his wrists closer to him, so that they were nose to nose. A bright blush came over Cheshire's face. Break began to lean in and Cheshire's eyes widened. Break was going to kiss him.

Cheshire was rendered motionless, the blush growing heavier as Break's lips neared his and then... Break pulled back. No kiss? Cheshire blinked stupidly, not understanding. He stood there for a moment. Break chuckled, raising an eye brow then dangled the leash before him. All Break had done was unleashed Cheshire. Cheshire blushed even harder, hoping that Break hadn't realized what Cheshire had expected. 


	3. Mercy

WARNING: I wouldn't suggest reading this if you're too young, innocent, dislike yaoi or you aren't interested in reading about dirty-nasty sex scenes.

Note: Cheshire has awesome cat skills. Heh.

Cheshire sat on the windowsill, his tail flicking side to side behind him. Hanging heavy above him, the moon shone brightly, illuminating his features in the otherwise dark surroundings. Behind him, Break lay asleep in his bed. Cheshire listened to his soft, rhythmic breathing. Oddly, Cheshire had found the sleeping Xerxes' breathing comforting.

Cheshire couldn't remember there being a moon in the dimension from which he came. He had grown a kind of affinity for the glowing orb. It was surrounded by darkness, only the small ghost-like stars accompanied it. The moon was alone, so very alone. Shivering, Cheshire let his thoughts roam freely.

That day, when Xerxes had told Alice that he was Cheshire's new master... She seemed angry at first but then simply brushed it off. Her voice wasn't happy or sad it was so... so indifferent. She really didn't care whether or not she was Cheshire's master. She didn't need or want him. It was just her pride at first. Cheshire lowered his eyes to a small koi pond below.

He watched the moon on the pond water. It danced with the flow of the water, koi circling around inside it. The sight was beautiful, heavenly almost. But Cheshire had been captured by his thoughts. Pain and sorrow... It was all Cheshire knew. Even though Xerxes was so confident that Cheshire would feel new feelings, Cheshire had trouble believing it. Maybe he just wasn't supposed to feel such things. Maybe he was supposed to be suspended in this dark dream forever, only the ghostly stars in his view, that no matter how much he reached out, he would never be able to touch.

A hundred years he had spent in this prison that was his anguish. He was shackled to it, like a soul to the abyss. No matter where he went, no matter what he did. The chains would secure themselves around his wrists and pull him in. Just like a contractor would be drawn into Abyss, Cheshire would succumb to sorrow. All these years he had lived for one reason and that reason alone- to protect Alice. Now? Now there was no purpose to his life.

In all his life, Cheshire had never felt this low. He had never felt so vulnerable to the sadness that consumed him. If he were to carry on like this, he would be doomed for sure. But Cheshire saw no way out. And at that moment Cheshire was a raw form of emotion. A tear rolled down his cheek. What? What was this? Another tear rolled down his cheek. The tears just kept coming and the pain seemed to fester within him.

When he felt the pair of arms wrap around his waist, his eyes widened. His ears flattened against his head, having been caught off guard. Soon, he felt the distance between the other body and his come to a close. Xerxes rested his head on Cheshire's shoulder, his arms around the neko's waist. Cheshire froze, finally realizing it was Break.

"W-what are you doing?" Cheshire couldn't help but ask. He slightly trembled in Xerxes' embrace. Why was Xerxes doing this? His ears twitched, hearing Xerxes' soft, rhythmic breath. This was... like nothing Cheshire had ever experienced.

"Hush," Xerxes softly whispered into his ear. After a moment of clinging to cat-eared boy's frame, he pulled away from him, then returned to his bed, Cheshire watching him. "Come," he said, patting the bed. Cheshire sat for a moment, unsure, then finally went to Xerxes' side, crawling into his bed.

Break smiled, then pushed Cheshire onto his back. His grin grew slightly cruel and he climbed on top of the frightened boy, pinning his hands on either side of his face. "I'm tired of you wallowing in despair," Break said in a low growl. The look in his eye frightened Cheshire. "Why don't we take your mind off of it?" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

Cheshire sharply inhaled when he felt Break's lips on his neck. He nipped at Cheshire's neck. "Eeh!" Cheshire whined, tossing his head to the other side to escape from Break's nips.

A small chuckle sounded from Break, "So sensitive here, huh, kitten?" he cooed, then ran his tongue up the exposed part of Cheshire's neck. Cheshire's eyes widened. He slightly cringed, the urge he'd felt before returning, but a little more persistent. Xerxes continued to work at his neck, manipulating the sensitive skin there with an assortment of rough nips, lavished licks and tender kisses.

"B-Break, stop it!" Cheshire finally found his voice as he arched his back from the strange feeling that was overcoming him, "It- it makes me feel funny."

Xerxes pulled back a bit and looked up at Cheshire, "Mmm?" One of his hands released Cheshire's, then began to slowly slither its way down the neko's body. First over his shoulder, then chest, sliding its way down his stomach. Cheshire struggled underneath him. Xerxes was going to... He quickly pinned Xerxes' hand in place but was too late. Break had slipped his hand into the boy's pants and now, Cheshire's hand was directly on top of Break's, pinning his hand against Cheshire's own crotch.

He gasped out from the sensation. A smile formed on Xerxes' lips, "Already, huh? You really have been deprived." Xerxes gently kneaded at Cheshire's swollen member. Cheshire whimpered, tossing his head to the side again as Xerxes tormented him. He tried to inch away from Break, but to no avail, since Break had wrapped his hand around Cheshire's dick, holding it with a firm grasp. He gently rubbed at Cheshire, grinning when he felt him become harder in his hand.

Cheshire flinched, "Break!" he half moaned, "Stop! I don't-" Xerxes pulled his hand out of the neko's pants. A shaky breath was released from Cheshire's lips. Even though Break pulled his hand out, Cheshire still felt funny and... He wanted Xerxes' hand back where it was. When Xerxes tugged hard at Cheshire's pants, he realized that Xerxes was not finished. "What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"I'm showing you what pleasure is," Xerxes quietly mumbled, a dark smile stretching across his lips as Cheshire's pants finally gave way. Cheshire struggled, trying to escape from Xerxes' hold on him. "Hmm... If you don't stop, then I'm going to make you beg me for pleasure," he threatened, his hand finding Cheshire's dick again. Cheshire, however, ignored Xerxes' threat, still thrashing about underneath him.

The look Xerxes gave grew dark and seductive. He began to gently pump at Cheshire's swollen member, causing Cheshire to groan out heavily. Break abandoned Cheshire's dick and wrist for the hem of his shirt, then yanked at it, pulling it up and over Cheshire's head. Now the neko boy laid fully exposed and stretched out before him. Break gave a small chuckle then leaned in and licked at Cheshire's neck.

Cheshire winced, feeling Xerxes' fingers gently stroke the tip of his dick. He clenched his eyes shut, gently whimpering as Break went about his work. The white-haired demon began to make a trail of nips and kisses down Cheshire's sensitive neck. With each kiss Break placed, his tongue pushed against the boy's skin. Cheshire shivered at the feeling, slightly gasping when the trail had reached Cheshire's collarbone.

Break didn't stop there though, his trail continuing on. He reached one of Cheshire's nipples, then circled it with his tongue until it became hard. He flicked his tongue across the sensitive nipple, then gently nipped at it. Cheshire cried out, "B-Break... W-why?" he stuttered, his voice whiny. Break didn't answer, too busy sucking on Cheshire's nipple, as his fingertips ever so lightly traced up and down Cheshire's shaft.

Cheshire felt wave after wave of heat and need hit him. He desperately needed Xerxes to pleasure him so that this urge would leave him be. But, he remained quiet, softly wincing as Xerxes left his nipple, carrying on the trail of nips and kisses. Break's trail led right to his navel, where he dipped his tongue into the small depression, then circled his tongue around it.

He picked up the trail, leading it right to the very base of his dick. Cheshire whimpered when he felt Break carry on with the trail- but with only kisses now. He kissed along Cheshire's shaft, pressing his tongue against his skin every time his lips made contact with him. His kisses ended at the very tip of Cheshire's penis. A smile played on Break's lips. He touched the tip of his warm tongue to the tip of Cheshire's member, then ever so slowly dragged the tip of his tongue across the tip of his dick, leisurely licking it.

Cheshire groaned out and suddenly Xerxes popped the head of Cheshire's cock into his mouth. Cheshire's eyes widened and he looked down at Xerxes, who looked back up at him innocently. Xerxes began to lightly suck as he traced his tongue against the head of his dick. "Ahh," Cheshire quietly whined from the sensation. He felt as though his dick hungered for more of Xerxes' touch. He wanted to feel the entirety of his length in Break's mouth.

And, as if Xerxes had been reading his mind, he pushed his lips further down Cheshire's cock. Suddenly, the image of Xerxes downing the small cake in one bite surfaced in Cheshire's mind. Cheshire squinted his eyes, feeling the head of his dick prod at the back of Break's throat, then widened when he felt his dick sliding down into Break's throat, until Break had taken every last inch of Cheshire into his mouth.

Break paused for a moment, then began to slowly pump his lips up and down Cheshire's shaft. Gently moaning, Cheshire arched his back, clenching his eyes shut. Tension began to build in his groins, and Break moved his lips faster. "Break!" Cheshire exclaimed, on the verge of release. Break sucked a few moments longer, then pulled away just as Cheshire was about to let himself slip. Cheshire's eyes snapped open, looking down to Cheshire. "W-why..." he squirmed uncomfortably. Break was denying the cat-eared boy his release. Break cruelly smiled, then kissed his way back up to the neko's neck. Cheshire groaned in agony, feeling Break's body gently rub against his dick.

Break gently nipped at one of his ears, "Because you're going to have to beg for it," he whispered, then nipped and tugged at his ear gently.

"But..." Cheshire softly whined, blushing and looking away from Break. Break grinned, reaching down and rubbing at Cheshire's cock with his hand. Cheshire moaned out. Xerxes was building him back up, "Break!" he moaned. He couldn't take it any longer, "P-please!"

"Please what?" Break smiled viciously.

"Mm..." Cheshire said, tears brimming at his eyes from the pleasure and denied release, "Please..." he blushed a deep crimson red, "Please suck my dick," he pleaded, "I- I need it."

Xerxes smiled, then gave Cheshire's cock a nice, tight squeeze, "No," he whispered into Cheshire's ear, then turned onto his side, leaving Cheshire desperate and needy. Cheshire's eyes widened, unable to believe how torturous this was. No? He wasn't going to be allowed release? He squirmed, quietly whimpering, and blushing at how desperate and weak he must have appeared to Break. Break had made a fool out of him.

Break had seemingly fallen asleep, and Cheshire, still aroused and in need of release sat up, looking over at Break. He studied him for a moment, then deciding that Break was in fact asleep, leaned towards his legs. He took his own dick into his mouth, sucking at himself much like Xerxes had. His moans were muffled since his mouth was full. Being a cat had its advantages. His muffled moans grew slightly louder and finally, Cheshire came into his own mouth. He moaned, his own seed dribbling down his chin.

A small chuckle filled the silence and Cheshire froze, blushing hard. "Didn't any body ever tell you it's not polite to talk with your mouth full?" he heard Xerxes ask, his tone sinister. 


End file.
